


Laws Were Made to be Broken

by lemoncellbros



Series: Macaw's Works [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncellbros/pseuds/lemoncellbros
Summary: "Laws were made to be broken!""Yeah, like speeding.""Oh. I was thinking murder, but sure."Johnlock drabble based off this prompt!





	Laws Were Made to be Broken

It had been a long day, a long week really, for Sherlock and John. This case had taken quite the toll on the men, so they took a break to go to their favorite restaurant. It was the Chinese one they’d been to on their first case. The only thing different about this time was that John wasn’t trying to convince the server he wasn’t gay. Instead, he was happily holding Sherlock’s hand and leaning close to the other man.

John devoured his food while Sherlock sat across from him, mostly in his head but occasionally asking random questions. Once John had finished his meal, he sat back against the chair and smiled at Sherlock.

Sherlock raised a brow questioningly at John. “Why are you smiling?”

John chuckled. “I was just thinking about the first time we came here. I broke more laws in that one day than I had in my entire life up to that point.”

“Ah, Laws are meant to be broken.” 

“Yeah, like speeding.” 

Sherlock made a face like he was surprised at this. “I was thinking more like murder, but yeah.”

John started. “Murder?!”

“You do recall that you shot a man not too long after our first visit here?” Sherlock smiled at this.

“Well, yeah, I remember. But I only had to shoot him because you’re a stupid git who almost got poisoned because he wanted to see if he was right.”

John crossed his arms and stared at Sherlock defiantly, almost daring him to correct the statement.

Instead, Sherlock just laughed. “Right you are, my dear Watson.”


End file.
